1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to jars. More specifically, the invention is a tip collection jar adapted to attract and aid bartenders in the separation and removal of coin and paper currency.
2. Description of the Related Art
The relevant art of interest describes various money receiving devices, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for an economical simplified coin and currency receiving container that can be placed on a drinking bar for the collection of tips left by the customers. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
http://www.barproducts.com/newahop/index.html?target=Bartending Tools.html is an Internet website that features a clear plastic carafe with a removable black plastic bottom, Sep. 24, 2003, 1 page. The carafe is distinguishable for requiring only two parts and a removable black plastic bottom cap.
http://www.bottlesup.info/product.asp?0=244&1=245&3=399 is an Internet website that shows a clear plastic tip jar with a black plastic removable bottom cap, Sep. 24, 3003, 2 pages. The jar is distinguishable for requiring only two parts and a removable black plastic bottom cap.
http://www.bardevils.com/lb/p21-04.htm is a website that shows a tip jar including a paper currency along with four other items such as clipboards and filing boards for a bar, Sep. 3, 3003, 1 page. The jar is distinguishable for being unclear whether the bottom is detachable.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0111395 A1 published on Jun. 19, 2003, for Per Christian Aas et al. describes an automated apparatus for receiving and distributing currency from multiple countries and multiple denominations. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring the identification, receiving and delivery of various national currencies and denominations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,881 issued on Jul. 20, 1971, to Alton E. Paap describes a time and money controlled money vending-depository device that will vend packages of money, as coins in a roll or paper currency in containers, in combination with an integrated alarm means. The device is distinguishable for requiring alarm means and vending of money.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,816 issued on Jul. 11, 1972, to Edgar R. Rourke, II et al. describes a currency dispensing apparatus comprising the dispensing of variable amounts of currency upon reading the submitted identification card. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring a machine for dispensing currency.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,289 issued on Jan. 26, 1999, to Kimberly D. Tiemann describes a coin carrier comprising a cup holder, a Teflon hinged lid having an audible open lid altering mechanism, and an adjustable length support strap assembly. The cup holder includes a central coin cup receiving cavity and a logo display area. The device is distinguishable for requiring a significantly different structure including a carrying strap, an audible open lid altering mechanism, a coin cup cavity, a lid securing hook and pile fastener, and at least one closable side pocket carried on an exterior wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,270 issued on Jan. 25, 2000, to Victor G. Ristvedt et al. describes a coin sorter machine comprising a plurality of side-by-side V-shaped elongated and sloped tracks fed from a common coin feeder. The tracks are terminated at their lower ends by coin diverters varied in configuration to progressively divert and sort coins in a descending order of diameter. The apparatus is distinguishable for being limited to a coin sorting machine requiring parallel coin receiving tracks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,765 B1 issued on Apr. 3, 2001, to Patricia A. King describes a coin-holder accessory device comprising an adjustable waist belt that is lockable and having a strip portion attached that has a pressure sensitive adhesive on its obverse surface for securing a coin-cup. The device is distinguishable for being limited to a coin-cup holder assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,986 issued on Dec. 11, 1979, to Gene E. Campbell describes a coin drop game comprising an octagonal-shaped cylinder having a coin receiving slot on top, a pair of external handles for moving an adjustable coin receiving cup mounted inside in water. The game structure is distinguishable for requiring a one-piece octagonal cylinder and movable handles.
European Patent Office Patent Application Publication No. EP 1 254 612 A1 published on Nov. 6, 2002, for Andreas Stadler describes a container for holding coins of the Euro currency comprising compartments for the six cent coins arranged in rows of three on either side of the container with the compartments for the two Euro coins arranged in between. The container has a trapezoidal shape having inward-curving sides and rounded corners. The device is distinguishable for being limited to collection of only coins in requiring compartments for six-cent coins and Euro coins.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a bartender's jar solving the aforementioned problems of separating paper currency from coins is desired.